Even Though
by Alexiel91
Summary: A OneShot based upon Gackt's song 'Todokanai Ai to Shitteiru no ni Osaekirezuni Ashitsuzuketa' About some of Yuna's thought. Please read and review!


_**Disclaimer: This is based on Yuna's feelings towards Tidus disappearance. And the song belongs to Gackt!  
**  
**Okay, so this was something I just got to think of this very night while listening to music. And just not any music.. Music by the most incredible singer ever. Our very own Gackt Camui! The song of his "**Todokanai Ai to Shitteiru no ni Osaekirezuni Ashitsuzuketa... Even though I know that my love will never reach you, I continue to love you uncontrollably...**" is a favorite since long.. And while reading over some of the translated lyrics (Yes, this song is Japanese) I just got thinking of the words and put into Yuna's point of view some. To some of you it might not make any sense at all.. But to me it makes alot of sense, as all of Gackt's songs do.. You will all probably see me use many of this mans amazing lyrics in my stories.. Awaits to see.  
Even so, my first One-Shot Song/poet thingie. Please enjoy and review!**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_

_**Even Though**  
_

_  
The days I spent with you were like a sweet dream_

_I thought that I would never lose them, but..._

Yet here I stand, alone. Without your warming presence beside me. I can't think clearly, I only know of those times. I only know of the dream. My dream of you..

_"I'm not the one reflected in your eyes"_

_Hanging my head low, I couldn't say anything to you_

How could I say anything, I now think? The only reflection I could see by then was the Fayth's as you turned transparent before my eyes.  
I asked you not to go, but you couldn't stay. After all, you weren't of this world. I more than anyone knew that, but then.. I just refused to accept it.  
Shameful by my actions, selfish ones none the least, I could only hang my head low. I couldn't speak, I could only cry.

_Even though I know that my love will never reach you_

_I continue to love you uncontrollably_

_I want to hold you in my arms one more_

_And never let you go again_

You heard it, didn't you? My words of love to you. It's true you know, I will continue to love you uncontrollably until forever.  
Even though I didn't see my reflection in your eyes back then, yours will always reflect in mine.

_You touched me gently, just a little shy_

_In the wavering light between the trees, you are no more than the ephemeral summer heat_

I faintly remember your touch from that time. In the spring of Macalania. Even with your gloves on you had the softest of touches.  
But in between the light of the trees, you were no more than the ephemeral summer heat. It was summer back then, wasn't it?  
I don't really remember, all I can think of is now, and even now...

_Even now I hold onto the warmth that you left behind in my heart_

_Even though they warn me that the warmth will never return..._

I only hold onto that warmth. Trying to remember it each day as you are not with me. My heart struggles to remain the warmth you left behind.

But to no avail, it will soon fade away just as you did. And never to return..

_Even though I know that my love will never reach you_

_I continue to love you uncontrollably_

_If I could only meet you here once more_

_I wouldn't let you go again_

Can that happen you think? I hope so, just once more... and I would be able to let you go eternally, I think.  
However, I will always continue to love you uncontrollably, even if it never does reach you. Even though my wish may not be granted  
I will always continue loving you, and hoping to meet you once again. But then again, maybe I wouldn't be able to let you go after all.

_I'll never forget your smile_

_I kept calling out your name until my voice ran dry..._

How can I forget that smile of yours? It followed me through my whole journey, keeping me steady and calm. It made me go on..

I don't think I would've made it if it weren't for that smile of yours. Yet here I stand, calling your name for what seems to be the millionth time.  
My voice has ran dry since long ago. I can't even remember when I started to feel this stingingly ache insise my troath.

_Even though I know that my love will never reach you_

_I continue to love you uncontrollably_

_I want to hold you in my arms one more_

_And never let you go_

My only wish is to hold you once more, and then I would never let you go again. Even though my love doesn't reach you now, it will once I hold you.

Because then...

_I will never let you go_


End file.
